


Why So Sad?

by dudufactory



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/dudufactory





	Why So Sad?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Why So Sad?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/541) by rosewalker22. 



当Arthur出门给Merlin一个吻时，Merlin别过了头，没有给予回应。他想着Merlin可能只是觉得尴尬，于是他些许的皱眉，却没有把这放在心上，离开了家门。  
在中途休息的时候，Arthur试图播打Merlin的电话，午餐时间及下午也各打了一次，可得到的都是语音提示：这是Merlin Emrys的电话，如果您留下了口信，他会魔法般的及时给您回复。

Arthur再次寻思自己是否有做错什么，因为不回电话完全就不像是Merlin的风格。通常情况下，他应该早就接起电话，问Arthur是否一切都还好。除非他在睡觉，然后Arthur就会在电话那头听到一阵埋怨。可这次什么也没有，这才是最让人介意的地方。  
他想着到底发生了什么，可他没有一丁点的头绪。昨晚在床上还好好的，可以说是非常的快乐，可今天早上怎么就会这样？是他忘了什么吗？今天又不是Merlin的生日，也不是他们的周年纪念日。无论Arthur考虑什么方面的原因，他始终无法得出一个结论：为什么Merlin会看到他如此的不安。  
他决定快点结束工作然后回家，这事必须要解决一下。

 

Arthur回到家，发现房间里只有圣诞树上的灯亮着，而Merlin则坐在沙发上紧紧地用一条毯子裹着自己,目光空洞地望着眼前的圣诞树。Arthur轻轻地来到他身边坐下，生怕吓着他。可这样，Merlin也没有任何动静。  
"你怎么了？"Arthur平静地问他，不过Merlin仍然没有反应。  
过了一会儿，他开口道，"没怎么。"  
听到这样的回答，Arthur叹了口气，前倾上半身，双手支在自己的腿上说，"得了，我太了解你了。求你告诉我你到底怎么了。"  
Merlin长长地呼了口气，说："要是我说了，你肯定会觉得我很蠢，会说我是个白痴，还会乱挠我的脑袋。反正就是像你平常对我做的那样。"  
Arthur看向Merlin，注意到他耷拉着肩，却还有那么点戒备。  
"我不会的，"他肯定地告诉Merlin，"那显然会让你更加困扰，我是不会那么做的。所以请你告诉我原因好么？只有你告诉到底发生了什么我才能帮助你啊，我可不是个会读心术的人。"  
Merlin转过头，Arthur见他的眼眶中含有泪水。  
"那只是……我只是不希望圣诞节结束。"  
Arthur不确定Merlin是否在期待着什么，可显然并不是那样。  
"Merlin，我……"  
"看吧，你肯定觉得我像个白痴。"  
Arthur坐直了身子，皱紧眉头说，"我可没那么说。"  
"可你会那么想。"Merlin把毯子裹得更紧了。  
"我怎么会有那样的想法？你都还没给我任何一个理由。"Arthur能察觉自己有一点轻微的恼怒，他做了个深呼吸，让自己先冷静下来。要不是他了解眼前的人，他都觉得Merlin这是在激他，"这些都有什么用？这不像你，Merlin，你这样要吓着我了。"  
Merlin抬起头，完全看向Arthur，突然泪水夺目的扑进他的怀里。  
"请不要离开。"  
Arthur听到这话感到万分的吃惊，想着怀里的人是从哪里产生这样的想法。  
"Merlin，我没打算要离开啊，你怎么会有这样的想法？"  
Merlin紧紧地贴着Arthur，Arthur能感觉到他啜泣的微颤。抱着怀中削瘦的爱人，他把脸贴向Merlin的脑袋。  
"是因为……因为上次你在节礼日就离开了。我不想圣诞节结束，就是不希望你离开。我不想让你觉得我是个麻烦，离开我就能在别的地方做的更好。"（注：节礼日就是圣诞节的第二天。）  
Arthur深深地吸了口气，闭上眼，闻着Merlin用的洗发水味道。  
"我该拿你怎么办？这就是你今天反常的原因？"  
怀里的人还因为抽噎而在颤抖。  
"我想着、我想着如果我与你保持点距离，那等你离开的时候我就不会那么的难过了。可我看来做不到。"  
Arthur咬了一下自己的嘴唇，说："哦，Merlin，有的时候你还真像个蠢蛋。"  
他听到Merlin轻声地抽泣，就在他的头顶上烙下一吻，"我有给你要离开的感觉么？"  
"没有。可每天我都害怕你会突然因为工作而离开，然后再也不回来。我、我不想再遇到那样的情况了。"  
Arthur换了个姿势，把Merlin拉到自己的腿上，尽可能地抱紧他。  
"我不知道是什么让你有这样的想法，不过很清楚的一点就是，我没有很好的处理工作上的事情。可你听我说，我爱你甚过一切，我不可能会离开你，现在不会，将来也不会。要我离开你，我宁愿去死。我曾经离开过你一次，这真是我人生中最大的失误。而你迎接我回来的那天，是我觉得最幸福的日子。"Arthur抬起Merlin的头，看着他泪水盈眶的双目，"我给你承诺，我不会离开你，届时我会用某种方式证明给你看。可现在，请你相信我，我会待在真正属于我的地方。"他用拇指抚过Merlin的脸颊，抹去从他眼角滑落的泪水，"你对我而言，比任何金银珠宝、比我的财富都来的珍贵。我爱你，Merlin Emrys，全心全意地爱你。"  
Arthur把Merlin拉向自己，给了他一个温柔的吻。

他的舌头尝到了泪水咸咸的味道。

Arthur不知道Merlin居然会产生这样的想法，不过此时此刻，他决定不会让Merlin再去想到那些。  
届时，他会用某种方法证明给Merlin看，毫无疑问地证明，

Merlin就是他真正的另一半，是他的整颗心脏，是他Arthur Pandragon的灵魂归属！

（完）


End file.
